


just between us

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cheerio Kurt Hummel, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: 5 times that Kurt and Sebastian managed to keep their relationship a secret + the 1 time they were caught
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	just between us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softinnocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softinnocence/gifts).



1\. 

Kurt reached across the table and took hold of Sebastian’s hand. He gave it a squeeze and said, “I’m really glad we can be together in public now.”

“That’s if you can keep your hands to yourself,” Sebastian replied and took his hand back. “Remember, to everyone else we’re just friends.”

Kurt whined. “It’s not fair. I want to show you off.”

“It was your idea to keep our relationship a secret.”

“Because with the bad blood between the New Directions and Warblers, I just know everyone will find a way to ruin it.”

“You truly don’t have any faith in our love?”

Kurt chuckled. “I just don’t know if our relationship would survive another Jackson off.”

“Our relationship would; Blaine’s eye may not.”

“Hey,” Kurt narrowed his eyes, “new leaf, remember? You’re nice now.”

“Nice is boring.”

“And that attitude is exactly why I can’t introduce you as my boyfriend to everyone.”

“Really?” Sebastian pouted.

“No. You know that I love you. _Everything_ about you.” Kurt was about to lean over and give Sebastian a quick kiss, but he heard a familiar voice.

“Kurt?” Rachel said, approaching the table. Finn and Puck were trailing behind her. “What are you doing with Sebastian?”

Kurt gave her a small smile, thankful that she had arrived when she had. If she had caught them kissing, it would have been harder to come up with an excuse. “You know, just catching up.”

“I didn’t know you guys were friends,” Finn said. Puck just grunted.

“Well, once a Warbler, always a Warbler. Right, Kurt?” Sebastian said.

Kurt grinned. “Right. Besides, it’s always fun to rub our regionals win in his face.”

Rachel nodded her head. “Okay, well, have fun.” She turned to Sebastian. “Don’t cause any more trouble for us. Graduation is just around the corner and I would like to be able to focus all of my attention on my plans to move to New York.” She, Finn, and Puck left the table.

“As if anything could distract her from New York,” Kurt muttered. “It’s all she’s been talking about since junior year.”

“Do you really think we’d break up if they found out about us?”

“No, of course not. We’ve been together for months; we can handle anything. I just like things the way things are now.”

Sebastian smiled. “I like them too.”

* * *

2.

Sebastian kissed Kurt’s cheek. “Good luck, babe. You’ve got this.”

Kurt smirked.”Trust me, I know. God, this is my final cheerleading competition. I’m going to miss this.”

“I’m going to miss the uniform.”

“I’ll keep it for you.”

“Aw, you _do_ love me.”

Kurt chuckled. “Was that ever a question?” He pulled Sebastian into a hug. “Thank you for being here today,” he murmured.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for anything.” He soothingly stroked Kurt’s back. “I believe in you.”

Santana snorted, having watched the embrace. “God, how sickening. I always did think that you guys would end up together.”

“San- Santana,” Kurt gently pushed Sebastian away, “what are you doing here?”

“Coach sent me to tell you to hurry up. I’ll tell her you’re too busy sucking off your boyfriend’s face to perform.”

“No!” Kurt exclaimed. “We- We aren’t a couple.”

Santana glared at them, not trusting Kurt’s words. “Really? Then what was all that about?”

Sebastian smirked. “Oh, come on, Santana. How could I ever resist this uniform?”

* * *

3.

Kurt sat in Sebastian’s lap and kissed him.

“Babe,” Sebastian murmured, “I really do hate to stop this, but we have to finish packing.”

“No,” Kurt whispered in between kisses. “This is more fun.”

Sebastian chuckled and pushed Kurt’s face away from his own. “We do need to talk about us, though.”

“What about us, exactly?” 

“You’re going to New York and I’m staying in Ohio.”

Kurt sighed softly. “I figured we’d stay together. It’s only a year.”

“God knows that we’ve made it through worse.”

Kurt kissed Sebastian softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Finn stood in the doorway and looked at the couple curiously. “Uh, what’s going on here?”

Kurt turned to look at Finn. “W- What do you mean?”

“You guys,” Finn gestured to the two of them, “are… a little close. Are you a thing or..?”

Kurt laughed. “No, no. Absolutely not.”

“You said you loved each other-”

“No,” Sebastian said. “That was- We’re rehearsing a play.”

“A play?”

“A play, yes,” Kurt said. “To help, uh, prepare me for NYADA. I’m honestly surprised you don’t recognise the piece, Finn.”

Finn raised his eyebrow. “You guys honestly expect me to believe that lame excuse?”

“Isn’t it more believable than me and Kurt being a couple?”

Finn stared at them for a few seconds, examining their faces. He shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so. Good luck with your play.”

* * *

4.

“This is the last time you’ll be working at the shop,” Sebastian said, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist as his boyfriend looked at his car. “I’m going to miss these hangouts.” 

Kurt smiled. “You know I’ll be visiting Ohio. This isn’t the last time I’ll be here.”

“But you’re going to _New York_. Why would you ever come back here?”

“Carole, my dad, Finn, Glee club, and most importantly, you.”

Sebastian kissed Kurt’s cheek. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you more.”

“Not possible. I kind of hate you for making me love you this much.”

Kurt felt his heart flutter. What had he done to deserve Sebastian? “I love you too.”

“Kurt?” Burt said. Neither boy had heard him come in. “What’s goin’ on here?”

“Nothing, Dad,” Kurt said. Sebastian instinctively pulled away from Kurt. “It’s just…”

“Kurt’s my best friend,” Sebastian said. “I’m going to miss him when he goes to New York.”

Burt seemed unconvinced but nodded his head. “Alright, well, just try to tone down the PDA in the workplace.” He looked at them one last time before leaving the room.

Sebastian kissed Kurt softly. “I can’t wait to see you make it big in New York.”

“You gonna be my number one fan?”

“I always have been.”

* * *

5.

Sebastian whistled when he saw Kurt; he looked _stunning_ in his suit. “You really know how to take the attention away from me, don’t you, Hummel?”

Kurt blushed. “Well, you knew this would happen when you invited me.”

“It’s my dad’s work party, not a fashion show.”

“Excuse me, have we just met? _Every_ event is a fashion show.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Okay, fair enough. I’d hate to see what you’d wear to our wedding.”

Kurt blushed. “Well, if you play your cards right, you might just find out.”

* * *

Sebastian held Kurt close, his arm never leaving his boyfriend’s waist. He was savouring being with Kurt in public.

“If you keep touching me, your dad will ask us to leave,” Kurt said.

“Then I can touch you more.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Kurt murmured. “We have so little time together and I want to spare the disappointment lecture from your father.”

“Fine,” Sebastian grumbled.

Kurt kissed Sebastian. “I love you.”

“I... “ Sebastian’s eyes widened as he looked at the two people standing behind Kurt. “Rachel, Finn, what are you guys doing here?”

Kurt turned around and gasped.

“We’re performing,” Finn said.

“Your dad is paying us to sing tonight,” Rachel added. “Why are you two so… close.”

“I, uh…” Kurt trailed off, unable to think of an excuse. 

“Are you guys dating?” Rachel asked.

“No,” Kurt said, laughing a little. “Of course not. I was invited so… we’re just having fun before I go to New York.”

Rachel raised her eyebrows. “You expect us to believe that?”

“Yes,” Kurt said. “Trust me. If we were dating, we’d tell you. What reason do we have to keep it a secret?”

Rachel was about to say something else, but she and Finn were called up to the stage. “We’ll discuss this later,” she said and left, Finn following her.

Sebastian sighed.

Kurt stroked his chest. “What’s wrong?”

“You said it yourself. We have no reason to hide our relationship anymore. There’s no more glee club. So why?”

Kurt bit his lip. “I love things the way they are now. I love things just being _us_.”

“I want to show you off.”

“So do I, but I’d rather just keep you to myself for a little while longer.”

“Kurt,” Sebastian said softly, “what’s really going on?”

“It’s stupid.”

Sebastian stroked his cheek. “You know you can tell me anything, babe.”

“I’m scared about what they’ll say.”

“Because of my past?”

“Because of _everything_. Because I’m dating someone and they think it’s their business. Because of Blaine. Blaine and I broke up because they got so involved we couldn’t stand each other. They convinced him I cheated with Chandler, remember? I don’t want us to end up the same way.”

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay. First of all, if anyone is going to be accused of cheating, it’s me. And I know you’re smart enough to see the truth. We’ll be okay, Kurt. But we don’t have to tell them until you’re comfortable.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

+1

“Places, everyone!” Rachel said. The New Directions and Sebastian were all in New York, throwing Kurt a surprise party for his birthday. Everyone could hear him in the hallway, so they got into their hiding spaces. Everyone but Sebastian; he couldn’t find anywhere to hide.

So, when Kurt entered the loft, all he could see was his boyfriend standing in the middle of the room.

“Bas!” Kurt squealed. He ran across the room and jumped into Sebastian’s arms, kissing him passionately. “You’re here.”

“Of course I am.” Sebastian chuckled nervously. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you,” Kurt gushed. “Say, how about we go to my bedroom and celebrate. I might have a little _surprise_ for you. Rachel and I may have gotten a little drunk one night and ended up at a tattoo parlour.”

“Really?” Sebastian grinned. “Why don’t you show me?”

“I’d have to take my shirt off for that. While we’re at it, why don’t we take the rest of my clothes off?”

Someone coughed.

“What was that?” Kurt asked, his face flushing. 

“Um,” Sebastian cleared his throat, “we may have planned a surprise party for you.”

“ _We?_ ”

Slowly, everyone came out of there hiding spaces. Kurt was horrified to see his dad there.

“I knew you losers were dating,” Santana said. Everyone else began to chime in with stories of when they realised they knew the couple were together.

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asked. “I know you weren’t ready.”

“I’m okay,” Kurt said, kissing him. “As long as I have you, I’ll be okay.”


End file.
